


Under the Table

by BeneaththeHalo



Series: Courage Magic Strength [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Multi, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneaththeHalo/pseuds/BeneaththeHalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The king shivered, letting out a gasp which he was praying no one had noticed. Long and elegant fingers toyed with edge of his trousers, so close to pulling them down.</p><p>Arthur knew he’d found Merlin and Gwaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Table

**Author's Note:**

> I just really, really wanted to write a round table quickie fic, okay?
> 
> Day #16- In Public Place

Merlin's seat at the round table was conspicuously absent that morning. Ever since Arthur had lifted the ban on magic, he was _always_ seated at the round table by Arthur's side. The only time he was ever absent was if he had to go visit the druids, or if there was some magical threat to Camelot or to the king's life he had to eliminate. As far as everyone knew, there was none of that.

Just as unusual as Merlin's non-attendance was the absence of Sir Gwaine, one of Arthur's most skilled and loyal knights. Gwaine had become notorious amongst the knights for his sarcastic comments and knack of falling asleep and snoring loudly. But apart from the time that Gwaine was grievously injured and fighting for his life, he had never actually _missed_ a meeting.

Until today.

Leon was the one who noticed first. "Where are Merlin and Arthur, my lord?" he asked, as the king took his seat.

Arthur's expression instantly darkened. "I wish I knew," he just about growled. He was absolutely livid, they could all tell. Merlin and Gwaine's absence was obviously a surprise to Arthur. "They're _meant_ to be here. They're _somewhere_ in this damn castle." As if suddenly remember where and who he was, and who was there with him, Arthur looked down at his papers and shook his head. "Let's begin, shall we?"

It didn’t take long for all those gathered to realise that Merlin and Gwaine had picked a _very_ good time to miss a meeting. Leon was giving one of his usual long and dreary speeches about supplies or village population or whatever it was when no one was paying attention. If Gwaine had been present, he would’ve fallen asleep within the first five minutes.

Leon was only fifteen minutes or so into his reports when Arthur felt it. Something, some sort of weight, resting on his thigh. He jiggled his leg up and down, trying to shake it off, but it didn’t move. The weigh moved to his thighs, massaging them, getting _way_ too close to Arthur’s crotch. The king shivered, letting out a gasp which he was praying no one had noticed. _Hands_ , he realised, almost with horror, as long and elegant fingers toyed with edge of his trousers, so close to pulling them down.

Arthur knew he’d found Merlin and Gwaine.

Leon, and everybody else for that matter, seemed to be oblivious to what was going on under the table. Merlin had probably enchanted it so anybody else would see nothing, Arthur realised, as a far larger pair of hands spread his legs wide. _Gwaine_. Arthur tried to shift in his seat but Gwaine held him in place, and it took everything Arthur had not to thrust into Gwaine’s touch. _Then_ , somebody would’ve noticed.

Arthur’s resolve was broken the second Merlin’s hand found its way inside his trousers, touching his cock with feather-light fingers, coaxing several languid rolls of Arthur’s hips out of him. There were eyes on Arthur now, but he waved them away even as Merlin’s fingers teased the foreskin on Arthur’s quickly hardening cock, letting it slide back in place before doing it again, and again, and _again_. Merlin knew exactly how to drive Arthur mad, and he also knew exactly how to touch Arthur so the king couldn’t help but moan.

Every eye in the room was on Arthur now. “Are you alright, my lord?” Leon asked.

“ _Yes_ ,” Arthur gasped out, even as he felt Gwaine slowly, slowly, _slowly_ pulling Arthur’s trousers down to his ankles. “I’m fine, Leon. Continue.”

Arthur was equal parts _want_ and wanting Merlin and Gwaine to _fuck off_ as the two continued to move far too slowly, but then Merlin’s _lips_ were on Arthur’s cockhead, teasing it with flicks of his tongue, and it took all that Arthur had not to cry out. Even as Leon droned on in the background, Arthur could hear the laughter from under the table, sending pools of glorious heat to his groin. They’d planned this. He knew they had.

Hands were on his hipbones, fingers _digging_ in, rubbing gently, making him shiver. He jerked aggressively forward, signalling _yes_ , _yes, please get on with it before I go insane_.

That was all that Merlin and Gwaine needed. Arthur could smell the oil as soon as they got it out, and he _knew_ what they were going to do. He shifted in his seat as Gwaine eased a finger inside, stroking slowly, probing him open, stoking the fire and making the wanting _worse_. Arthur was trying to remain as silent as possible, but Merlin had taken Arthur in his _mouth_ then, and the breathy gasps that were escaping Arthur’s mouth were definitely noticeable. Arthur gripped the table, his knuckles _white_ , trying desperately to hold the noises in. But _fuck_ , Merlin had practically swallowed him whole, his tongue running over Arthur’s prick, teasing, licking, knowing exactly where to touch to send Arthur _wild_.

Arthur had no idea how he was managing to keep his composure, to hold _most_ of the noises in, but he was doing it. That is, until Gwaine stroked a particular nub of flesh inside of Arthur that set the king _alight_ , letting out gasped that sounded anguished if one didn’t know better. Leon was still seemingly oblivious, but others present were watching Arthur, curious and confused, wondering what was going on with their king.

Arthur didn’t even give a damn any more. He bucked up into Merlin’s mouth even as Gwaine’s fingers moved, all three faster and faster and faster still, until Arthur’s tenuous hold on his composure slipped. He came into Merlin’s mouth, letting out a strangled cry, and he just _knew_ Merlin was licking it all up. The thought was enough to make him shiver, so desperate for round two, when he could completely let himself go. He didn’t have to hold back.

It took a minute for Arthur to come back from his high, and it was to find all eyes on him. “Sire, are you _sure_ you’re alright?”

“I- I’m fine, Sir Leon,” said Arthur, rather too quickly. “I seem to have pulled a muscle in my sleep. I’ll have Merlin see to it, if I ever _find him_.” Still looking unsure, and with everyone else muttering amongst themselves about whether Arthur was telling the truth or not, Leon started his next report.

Arthur was going to _kill_ Merlin and Gwaine.


End file.
